The Shadow Realm
by Blackburn3005
Summary: A DOOR DEEP WITHING HOGWARTS, CAN TURN THE LIVING INTO GHOSTS, AND BACK. AN: Yes indeed, the Dark Lord returns, with avengeance. Reviews are welcome, esp of the latest Chapters, 13 & 14.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any rights to the Potter-verse, Jerrod and Beck are my imaginations though.

1 "Boiling the Cauldron"

Jerrod Reilly sat outside in the bright sunlight; the ice-cream was melting in its china bowl. In this secluded part of London, there were only a few people bustling around, most of them with a stare for Jerrod. In this alley, a certain amount of exoticism could be found, but Goth's were few and far between. In the most intense heatwave in English history, any kind of activity brought copious amounts of sweating. The owner of the ice-cream parlour walked out to Jerrod.

'Alright there son?' the man asked. Jerrod nodded, his black hair falling about his face. Pushing it back behind his ears, he answered.

'Ice cream's good Florean, but this weather's nuts.' Florean Fortescue shook his head.

'Word on the down low is that someone's being playing with the weather.'

'Who is it?' Jerrod took a spoonful of the melting ice-cream.

'No-one I know. Give a shout if you need anything okay?' Florean returned to his shop. Jerrod relaxed in the wicker chair. He enjoyed life in Diagon Alley.

Jerrod had been living at the Leaky Cauldron for the past two weeks. His dad, Jackson Reilly, was a head of office at the Ministry for Magic, and had been called on an urgent business trip. As such, Jerrod had been deposited at Diagon Alley, to await the beginning of his new school, which was only seven days away. An owl swooped in low over the café, and deposited a letter in Jerrod's ice-cream. Wiping away the strawberry streaks, he opened the letter, which contained a book list, subject selection form and a note on his coming of age. Jerrod would be seventeen this year, and hence be allowed to perform magic outside of school.

Wandering down the Alley, he entered Gringott's, the wizard bank. Short goblins rushed about the place, making it near impossible to walk. Jerrod stepped in front of a teller window.

'Business?' asked the goblin, gruffly.

'A withdrawal please' said Jerrod, looking at the goblin. The goblin jumped over his desk, and sped towards the stairs, impossibly fast for such short legs. Jerrod jogged to catch up.

After the mind-bogglingly fast trip, Jerrod walked out of Gringott's with a pocket full of Galleons. Back up the Alley, Jerrod could see shops full of other students, hastening about for their school supplies. He forced his way into Flourish and Blotts, making a grab for his books. Once he'd all his books, Jerrod noticed the setting sun, and trudged back up to the Leaky Cauldron. Smoke was billowing from the open windows, and shouts of "Fire" echoed down the Alley. Jerrod rushed into the Cauldron.

'Jerrod!' called Tom, the owner of the Cauldron, who was waving his wand at a raging fire. Jerrod whipped out his wand, and began casting water into the fire. Other witches and wizards began to join in the fight, and minutes later the fire was out.

'Hey, what happened?' asked Jerrod, replacing his wand up his right sleeve.

'Fire' said Tom, 'one of the cook's went for a bit of relief.' Jerrod laughed.

'At least the Cauldron's alright' said Jerrod. Tom grinned.

'You're going starting school in a week right Jer?' Jerrod answered.

'Yeah, first time at Hogwarts.'


	2. Chapter 2

2 "Meetings at Malkins"

Jerrod woke up, the spell book open across his chest. Slowly last night came back to him. He'd stayed up late, playing Exploding Snap downstairs in the pub. He'd won a favour from the owner of a pet shop in the Alley. Jerrod jumped up, and quickly put on his clothes. He pulled on heavy blue jeans and a black shirt with a white painted skull on the back. He tidied his brown hair in the mirror, and picked up his wand from the bedside table.

'_Gothis_!' he said, and felt the familiar cold spread over his head. Looking back in the mirror, Jerrod watched his hair turn black, and his face turned a few shades paler. He took the Cauldron's stairs two at a time.

'You're up early Jer' said Tom, cleaning a cup with a cloth.

'I'm getting my animal from Torvald's.' Tom's mouth gaped.

'How'd you manage that?' Tom moved around from behind the bar. Jerrod smirked as he told Tom the story of last night. 'Good luck than Jer.' Tom waved the young man away as Jerrod hurried for the passage into Diagon Alley.

Stowing his wand back up his sleeve, Jerrod walked into the Alley, only to see it once again packed with Hogwarts students and their parents. Pushing through the crowd, Jerrod entered "Torvald's Animal Emporium". The stink of animal waste pervaded everything, making Jerrod gag a little.

'Though you'd show up' said Torvald, appearing beside Jerrod. 'Anything you like boy and we'll call last night even huh?' Jerrod nodded absently, focussed on the animals about. A black and white flash rushed past his feet. Torvald dived off to the side. After a few seconds of the sound of scuffling, Torvald emerged with a weasel clutched firmly in his hands.

'I've been trying to find this bugger for days, can't anyone else catch it.' Jerrod stroked the weasel's chin, and it relaxed immediately.

'I'll take it.' Torvald looked questioningly at Jerrod.

'You sure?' asked Torvald.

'And that book about familiarising.'

'Done' said Torvald, putting the weasel into Jerrod's hands. It instantly clambered up his arm, and perched on Jerrod's right shoulder.

Walking down the Alley, he stopped in at Madam Malkin's. She appeared with a crack.

'You need Hogwart's robes than?' she asked.

'Yes.' The weasel disappeared off his shoulder. Madam Malkin took Jerrod by the hand, pulling him towards two stools, one of which was already occupied. The young woman stood there, arms held out horizontally, while several stout women poked and prodded her with and pins and measuring tape. Stepping up onto his stool, Madam Malkin threw a large piece of cloth over him, and began her work.

'Are you attending Hogwarts?' asked the young woman.

'Yeah, sixth year entry' Jerrod said.

'You're entering? Why?' Jerrod shuffled a little, to see who he was talking too, and paid for it. Madam Malkin stabbed him with a needle.

'Hold still' she scolded. The other women stepped away from the second stool, and admired their work. The young woman hopped down from her stool.

'I'll see you on the train than?' Jerrod didn't want to risk saying anything, so he just nodded.' She turned to leave, before pausing at the door.

'I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Weasley.'


	3. Chapter 3

3 "What's it Do?"

Jerrod watched the Leaky Cauldron, and a waving Tom, disappear into the distance. The Knight Bus made an explosive sound, and began racing through the city.

'Where to than?' asked Stan Shunpike, the ageing conductor.

'King's Cross Station' said Jerrod. Moment's later, the bus screeched to a halt.

'Here we are than, King's Cross Station!' Stan shouted. Jerrod stepped off the bus, and trudged downwards to platforms 9 and 10. Following the instructions on the school letter, he found the barrier in question. Huddling around it was all manner of people, lining up to get through. Jerrod slung his electric guitar over his back, and wormed his way into the crowd.

'Hi' said a voice behind him. It was Rebecca.

'Hey Rebecca' he said, turning to face her. Her light copper hair was tied back in a ponytail, but a few strands had worked themselves free and wavered in front of her face. Her parents stood behind her, her father looking him over with a stern eye.

'Everyone calls me Beck. I'm sorry; I didn't get you name before.' Her ears turned pink.

'Jerrod Reilly.' Beck pointed at the man staring him down.

'This is my dad, Ron Weasley' said Beck. She then pointed at the woman, 'this is my Mum, Hermione Granger.' Beck and her mother looked remarkably similar, except for Beck's red hair, which came from her father.

'You said you name was Reilly? You wouldn't be Jackson's kid would you?' asked Mr. Weasley. Jerrod began to answer but Ms. Granger interrupted.

'Ron! That's a bit rude' she said. The two adults began arguing loudly.

'I heard they were like this in school too' whispered Beck to Jerrod.

'We were not!' they both shouted at their daughter.

'Come on, the train will be leaving soon' said Ms. Granger, ushering them all toward the barrier. Jerrod felt a bit hesitant about running at a brick wall.

The magnificent red Hogwarts Express steamed away on the hidden Platform 9 and ¾'s. Jerrod and Beck found an empty compartment, and quickly put their stuff in.

'What's that?' asked Beck, pointing at the guitar bag.

'It's a guitar.' Beck looked at him, completely blank faced. He pulled the black bag down, and unzipped it. A polished black bass guitar lay nestled inside. Beck stared at it.

'What's it do?' she asked. It was Jerrod's turn to look blank.

'You've never seen a bass guitar before?' Beck shook her head. 'You're lucky than. I enchanted this ages ago, so that it could play without an amp.'

'What's an amp?'

'Never mind; do you play anything?' Jerrod asked, plucking a few notes. The sound bounced around the compartment for a few seconds before fading.

'Mum made me learn the violin for a few years when I was a kid, but than they told me about the whole magic thing, and it kinda went out the window.' Beck smiled. Jerrod played a few more notes, from a song he knew.

'What song is that?'

'Pink Floyd, "Money". Good song.' Right then the compartment door burst open and a sneering young woman stood there, with a few girls behind her.

'Hello, I've just come to introduce myself.'


	4. Chapter 4

4 "First Stop. Trouble"

'My name is Brittany Markham.' She stepped into the compartment, without waiting for invitation. She looked both Beck and Jerrod over, shaking her head.

'A guitar!' said Brittany, 'what a stupid Muggle object.' With a flick of her wand, the guitar escaped Jerrod's hands, and she caught it. Jerrod could feel the temper rising in him. He slid his wand into his hand, and stood, wand pointed at  
Brittany's nose.

'Give it back!' Two wands appeared over Brittany's shoulder, wielded by her posse.

'I like it; I think I'll keep it.' Blue sparks popped from the end of Jerrod's wand, as he struggled to keep calm. He glanced at Beck, who gave a slight nod.

'_Sonorous_!' he said, turning the wand on himself. He screamed at the intruders, voice magically amplified a hundred-fold. They staggered under the enormous noise.

'_Quietus_!' cried Beck, dispelling Jerrod's voice. Now, with both wands pointed at the floored girls, three spells were cast.

'_Petrificus Totalus_!' said Jerrod.

'_Immobulous_!' said Beck.

'_Levicorpus_!' Jerrod shouted, aiming it at Brittany. Brittany whisked into the air, held aloft by her ankle. She quickly dropped the guitar, which Jerrod caught.

'Go. Away' he said, firmly. He relaxed the spell, and Brittany hit the floor, hard. Between them, Jerrod and Beck moved the unconscious girls to another empty compartment. The train shuddered, and began to slow down.

'Time to get changed' Beck said. Both of their school robes were in their luggage so they returned to their compartment. Jerrod waited patiently outside for Beck to change, and she lingered outside while he did the same.

Jerrod slid open the door, letting Beck back in. He had his first good look at her in the uniform. He began at her feet. Polished black shoes, with grey anklet socks; skin toned stockings;a plaid skirt, which fell to just above her knees; a woollen jumper; and a cloak which reached the carpet, with the Gryffindor insignia stitched on it. He looked down at his. His new pants were one size toobig, but he'd preferred them that way, and his hooded cloak brushed the floor. Unlike Beck's though, Jerrod hadn't had a house emblem on his. The train stopped.

'Time to go' said Jerrod, opening the door for Beck. She passed, and together they stepped from the train.

'Firs' years!' shouted a giant of a man.

'Who is that?' asked Jerrod quietly.

'That's Hagrid, the groundskeeper.' Beck waved at the ten-foot tall man, who waved back. 'He was here when my parent's came to school.' Jerrod looked the man over. His beard had already begun to silver, and his weary face betrayed years of work.

'Come on, we want to get a carriage don't we?' Beck grabbed Jerrod's hands and pulled him toward the waiting horse-carriages. The only problem he saw was that there were no horses.

'Self-propelled carriages, that's nifty.' Jerrod stepped up into the carriage behind Beck.

'Don't be stupid, they're drawn by thestral's. They're invisible, unless you've seen something horrific.'

'How do you know?' Jerrod knew instantly he shouldn't have asked.


	5. Chapter 5

5 "Bird In your Bonnet"

Jerrod watched, as Hogwarts loomed out of the fog. It was truly a gigantic castle. The carriage rocked as it passed over the drawbridge. The moat ran quietly underneath. The carriage stopped, and they got out. Ms. Granger stood there, waiting for them.

'Your mum's a teacher?' Jerrod asked, surprised.

'Yep, she's Deputy-Mistress, Transfiguration teacher and Librarian.'

'She's nuts.' Beck laughed.

'You don't know the half of it.' The students all followed Ms. Granger up into the school, through the Entrance Hall. Pushing through a massive set of double doors, the crowd entered the Great Hall. Ms. Granger put a hand on Jerrod's shoulder.

'You need to be Sorted, this way.' She led him to a small room off the Entrance Hall. A well-worn hat was rested on a stool.

'Sit' said Ms. Granger picking up the hat. Jerrod sat on the wooden stool, and Ms. Granger dropped the hat on his head.

'Oh' said a voice inside his head. '_Oh_, I'm going to enjoy this.'

'What the…' said Jerrod.

'It's the hat, don't worry' said Ms. Granger. The hat shifted on Jerrod's head.

'I see you in Slytherin, on your way to great things.' Jerrod froze. His dad had been in Slytherin, and had picked up the reputation that came with it.

No thanks, though Jerrod.

'Oh, you're a nice boy, maybe a Hufflepuff.' Anger flared in Jerrod. His mother had been a Hufflepuff-.

'I remember her, but you're quick to rage. I think you'd do better in-.'

Jerrod walked into the Great Hall. Beck waved him over, but he didn't move. Instead, he pointed at the Ravenclaw table. Beck looked crestfallen. Jerrod walked over to his house table, and sat down, apart from the rest of the students. Small pieces of paper fluttered into existence in front of them all. Jerrod recognised his timetable. He'd chosen a wide spread of subjects. Advanced Potions, Advanced Charms, Spell-Writing, Advanced Transfiguration, and Enchanting. He looked at tomorrow's load, and groaned.

'How's yours?' asked Beck, walking up behind him.

'Monday's a pain. Double Charms at nine, Transfiguration at eleven, and Double Enchanting at one.' Beck smiled, showing him her timetable.

'I'll see you in Transfiguration and Enchanting than. Maybe we could go for lunch at Hogsmeade before Enchanting?'

'Sure' said Jerrod. A loud voice resonated throughout the hall.

'Attention, can I have your attention please.' Jerrod looked, and saw a slightly plump man, standing next to an ornate chair, which was conspicuously empty. 'This year, I have a few messages to pass on. Professor Weasley has again warned people not to enter the Dark Forest, unless you wish to have first hand experience with some of the nastiest creatures in existence.' A man with wild red hair nodded.

'That's my uncle, Charlie' whisper Beck, who'd sat down for the speech.

'Second, the headmaster is out on business, so anyone wishing to speak to him, should see Ms. Granger instead. Up on the staff table, Beck's mother gave a slight wave.

'And once again, our Potions Master reminds all students to stay away from the dungeons.' A tall, thin man stood, and glared at the assembly.

'Yes, thank you Professor Malfoy.'


	6. Chapter 6

6 "The Weasley Charmer"

Jerrod and Beck walked casually down the path to Hogsmeade. They got permission to leave the ground from Ms. Granger, who given Beck a conspiratorial wink before handing her the slip of parchment. On the way down, Jerrod teased Beck by casting the flying charm they'd just learnt.

'Now this is a tricky charm, which can only be cast on you by another. Wands at the ready!' shouted Ms. Weasley, who looked like an older version of Beck. Her red hair was tied up in ponytail. She demonstrated the motions to cast the spell, and said '_Persicus Leviosa_!' Instantly, a student began floating off the floor.

'Now you try.' Jerrod had succeeded first try, lifting Beck a few feet off the floor, which earned him five points. In the midst of all the flying students, Ms. Weasley sidled up to the Beck, Jerrod now floating around the room.

'Hello Beck. How is it all going?'

'Great, all my classes are going to be excellent.' Jerrod knew they were family, so strayed away from the conversation.

'Who's this young man, I hear you spend a lot of time with?' Beck's ears turned pink, and she muttered something under her breath. Jerrod swooped down, and alighted just behind Beck.

'His name is Jerrod. He's nice.'

'Well' said Ms. Weasley 'I'm Ginerva Weasley, Beck aunt.' She held her arm out, past Beck, who's ears turned a deep pink when she realised he'd been listening.

As they walked past the Quidditch field, Beck pulled him into one of the towering stands.

'Come on, I want to show you something.' She pulled him right to the top. 'Isn't it great? I always come here, when I want to be alone, and escape from everything.' Beck stood, arms stretched out, as if she were flying. Jerrod felt the wind rushed by, blowing their robes about, and a bludger went zooming past.

'Yeah, its great, but I think it's a bit windy up here, maybe we should get down.' Beck agreed, and they climbed down to the ground, and raced off to Hogsmeade.

In the Three Broomsticks, they shared a decanter of Butterbeer. Chat turned onto Quidditch, and the team tryouts that were fast approaching.

'I'm not sure I'll try out. Every Weasley I know, except Percy has been on the Gryffindor team at some stage.' Jerrod thought a little.

'I like the idea of the Chaser, though I haven't got a broom.' Beck smiled.

'I reckon you'd be a great Chaser.' Jerrod glanced at a clock.

'We'd better get going; otherwise we'll be late for Transfiguration.'

Rushing into the class, breathlessly and five minutes late, they took seats at the back. Ms. Granger was already showing them proper moves to Transfigure particular parts of their body. Her arm turned scaly for a moment, before returning to normal.

'Now you try. Concentrate hard on what you want to happen.' Jerrod and Beck practised on each other before two Slytherin's girls, Brittany and another turned their wands on Beck. Jerrod shouted a warning

'Beck!' Beck spun about, and saw the two Transfiguration spells coming at her. She knew she could only block one with the wand in her hand.

'_Protego_!'


	7. Chapter 7

7 "Chasing the Ground"

Beck stood in the middle of the Transfiguration classroom, an identical wand grasped firmly in her off-hand. Both reflected spells had hit Jerrod. Lying face down on the floor, he instantly sprouted a large crown of horns, a pair of leathery wings ripped through his robes.

'Beck, you're a Dualist!' said Ms. Granger, walking quickly across the room. Beck just stared, horrified at Jerrod. She barely heard the door slam as she ran from the room. With a flick of the wrist, Jerrod's extra parts disappeared in a puff of thick purple smoke.

'_Enervate_!' Jerrod slowly came around. 'Are you alright Jerrod?' Ms. Granger was sitting over him.

'Yeah, what happened?' Jerrod rubbed his head, trying to restore some memory.

'You we're hit, by two transfiguration spells. You're lucky to resemble anything close to normal.'

'Beck?' he asked groggily, sitting up a little.

'She's gone. It was her that deflected the spells onto you.' Ms Granger helped Jerrod up, 'don't worry about my daughter, she'll be fine. Beck just needs time.'

Jerrod went down for the dinner feast, but couldn't see Beck anywhere. He even asked some other sixth-year Gryffindor girls, but they just giggled at him, and walked away, whispering. Then it hit him.

He climbed onto the roof of the tower, he saw Beck, sitting on the edge, her knees tucked underneath her chin. When she saw him, she gave a massive heaving sob.

'I'm sorry' was all she managed to say.

'I'm in one piece aren't I?' He sat down beside her, and watched as the Slytherin house team walked out to practise again. After a few minutes, the night-time cold had settled in.

'Come on, I'll take you back to your room, otherwise we'll freeze out here, and people will be really wondering what we get up to.' This brought a sad smile to Beck's lips. She began to stand up, with a hand from Jerrod. They stood hand in hand, for a minute, watching the green jumpers whirl about in the magical floodlights.

'What's a Dualist?' Jerrod asked, out of nowhere from halfway across the roof, 'I heard your mum shout it before I passed out.' Beck shivered a little.

'A Dualist wizard, or witch, is someone who can use two wands at the same time. It's not a very common gift. Usually only children of really gifted wizards end up with it, and not to a very strong degree.'

'So how long have you been able to?'

'Since I fourth-year, I found out when I was practising taking a friend's wand. I caught it, and without giving it back used the Summoning Charm again, and two books came at me. Since then, my friends thought I was a freak, and didn't talk to me much.' Beck's head drooped a little, and she stared at her feet. A whistle grew slowly in Jerrod's ears. Suddenly, he saw the red Quidditch ball, the quaffle, speeding toward Beck. Quick as he could, he raced back across the roof, and dived across in front of Beck, intercepting the quaffle. She could only watch in abject terror as Jerrod went tumbling off the edge.


	8. Chapter 8

8 - "Headmasters of Legend"

Jerrod knew it was a mistake. He could see the long, wavy grass of the Hogwarts lawns rushing towards him. His only wish was that Beck would somehow save him. He could see the Slytherin's quickly departing out of the corner of his eye.

Far above the plummeting Jerrod, Beck stood, wand in hand, remembering the flying charm.

'_Persicus Leviosa_!' she shouted, aiming at Jerrod. She missed.

Jerrod watched as the blue spell went zipping past him. He watched it hit the ground in a shower of blue sparks.

This is the end, he thought, shutting his eyes, and counting down in his head.

Three… two… one…

Impact.

Jerrod opened his eyes, slowly. He wasn't dead. He looked down, and saw the ground inches from his face. At this, he let out an enormous sigh of relief. Glancing around, Jerrod saw who saved him. An old man, notably burdened by infinite layers of robes, was walking swiftly towards him, hand held out. Behind him, a massive white stone block was rested on the grass.

'Are you okay' asked the man, coming up beside an inverted Jerrod.

'Yeah, thanks.' The man twitched his hand, and Jerrod flipped in midair, before landing on his feet. Beck rushed from the stadium, tears of relief flowing freely down her face.

'I thought you were dead!' she said, throwing her arms about him. 'Thank you Headmaster!' Jerrod looked at the man.

So, this is the headmaster, he thought.

'Beck, what were you doing up there?' asked the headmaster. Beck didn't answer, so Jerrod did.

'You might want to talk to Ms. Granger about that.' The headmaster beckoned them to follow him, back over to the white stone slab. Etched in the side of the stone was an inscription. Jerrod soon realised, halfway through reading it, that this was the tomb of the most celebrated of all legendary wizards, Albus Dumbledore.

'He saved my life once, in much the same way as I did yours just now.' The headmaster rested a hand on the tomb. 'Come, we'll sort all this out in my office.'

Walking through the castle, whispers followed Jerrod and Beck behind the headmaster. On the way, they met Ms. Granger.

'Oh, Beck, are you alright?' She hugged her daughter.

'Hermione, we're all going to my office to get everything in order.' She joined them in the procession. Ms. Weasley was waiting for them at the magnificent statue of the griffon. The headmaster muttered something that sound like 'Sherbet Lemon'. Grinding noises came from the floor, as the griffon began to ascend the hole it sat in. Stairs appeared at its feet. The group climbed the steps. The headmaster opened his door, allowing two teachers and two students in. Jerrod glanced at the door on his way past. He froze in shock at the words engraved on the gold nameplate. Jerrod swirled to look at the headmaster, and back to the nameplate. He blinked a few times and read it once again. His eyes weren't lying. He whispered the words.

'Headmaster, H. Potter.'


	9. Chapter 9

9 - "Phoenix Music"

Harry Potter sat down behind his desk, which was covered in all manner of magical objects and numerous tomes of lore. The silence seemed to draw on for a lifetime.

'So, a Dualist at last' Mr. Potter said at last, fingers interlocking in front of his wearied face.

'Yes.' Beck looked at the floor.

'This is an exceptional gift you have.' Ms. Granger smiled broadly beside the headmaster. Ms. Weasley stood on the headmaster's other side, a hand resting on the ornate wood throne.

'Yes.' Beck looked up at the headmaster's kind words.

'Why you ran away though is quite the puzzlement?' Beck's ears went pink in embarrassment.

'I was scared. I thought I'd killed Jer or something? I thought he'd…' Her words trailed off.

'Of course, this fact will indeed be kept a secret.' The headmaster beckoned to Ms. Granger.

'I already handled my class, they'll tell no-one.'

'Then it is settled, you may return to your dormitories.' Ms. Granger escorted Jerrod and Beck from the office. Looking back, he saw Ms. Weasley rub Mr. Potter tenderly on the shoulder, before the door shut.

---

Jerrod bolted down the stairs to the Great Hall, sure not to bang the parcel in his hand against anything. He burst into the hall, and slowed to a halt. The few remaining student left for Christmas were lining their respective tables, though quite sparsely. Beck sat with two other Gryffindor girls. Jerrod walked up, nervously.

'Beck?' he said, interrupting. The girls immediately quit their conversation, and turned to look at Jerrod. He fumbled a little. 'Merry Christmas' he mumbled, thrusting the package into Beck's hands. She tore into it with earnest. The dark wood violin was polished to a mirror finish, and the bow was made from pure white unicorn hairs.

'This is amazing Jerrod, thank you.' She hugged Jerrod, and gave him an affectionate kiss on the cheek. 'I haven't gotten anything for you, though, I couldn't decide on anything.' Jerrod chuckled at the reply that came to mind.

'Your smile is present enough.' The two Gryffindor girls tittered, and Jerrod felt his cheeks flush.

The Christmas holidays were nearly over, and the second semester was about to start. Beck sat on a stool in a quiet room, sliding the bow over her violin with practised ease. Jerrod sat on a low chair, his guitar across his legs, and played a slow, mellow bass line.

'We need a name' said Beck, without ceasing her playing.

'Yeah, though nothing comes to mind straight away.' Jerrod sat back in the chair, and put his guitar on a conjured stand. Beck stopped playing.

'We did a thing on Phoenix's in Creatures today' said Beck, 'Phoenix song is supposed to be really soothing or something; I can't remember the passage exactly.'

'"Songs for the Phoenix" than?' asked Jerrod. Beck smiled, before answering.

'Yeah, "Songs for the Phoenix."'


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to thank Evanescence for their contribution to this chapter; this song is not my by any right. Also I would re-iterate that I no claims on the Potter-verse.

Yours truly, Sinister3005 

10 – "Hello"

At the request of the headmaster, Jerrod and Beck agreed to perform at the Christmas feast. Instead of his bass guitar, Jerrod sat at a large piano. Once the crowd had quietened, he began to move his fingers smoothly across the ebony and ivory keys. Beck cleared her throat with a quiet cough, and put the violin to her shoulder.

**'Playground school bell rings again, rain clouds come to play again.' **Beck's voice stretched to the far reaches of the Great hall. Jerrod's mind began to drift.

_He was standing on the quidditch tower again, looking forlornly at Beck. Slowly he reached out his hand, and took hers._

_She'll never think of me like that, Jerrod thought_.

**'Has no one told you she's not breathing. Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to. Hello.' **Beck glanced over at Jerrod, whom had his eyes closed, seemingly lost in the music. Beck began to think.

_She watched him walk into Madam Malkin's. The stout women working on her uniform mutter amongst themselves. A flutter race up her spine when she saw his face, alit with pleasure, but also concealing some pain._ The memory changed, as Beck stopped singing for a moment, and played the mournful violin chords with heartfelt sorrow.

_She saw him fall. Her soul jerked at that moment, as if it was ripping in half. Tears sprang from her eyes as Jerrod plummeted._

**'If I smile and don't believe, soon I know I'll wake from this dream. Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken.'**

_Jerrod hugged Beck he walked away. He just couldn't bring himself to look back. He could hear Beck crying her heart out for him, and his own cracked in pain._

**'Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry.'**

_Beck glanced behind, and saw Jerrod chasing her across the snow-covered ground. He caught her, and together they fell into a snowdrift. Beck lying on her back could see Jerrod's face, mere centimetres from her own._

**'Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping.'**

_Jerrod got up from the piano, and joined Beck for a bow. Jerrod dispelled the piano, and Beck cast her violin back to its case at the foot of her bed. They walked out of the hall, hand in hand._

**'Hello, I'm still here. All that's left of yesterday.'**

Jerrod listened to the final strains of the piano echo around the hall, along with the last of Beck's song. Slowly, he got up, the images from the music still in his head. He joined Beck, and together they bowed. Glancing at Beck, Jerrod saw her looking back at him. Together they walked from the hall. Beck poked him in fun, and raced out into the snow. Grinning, Jerrod chased her. He caught her quickly, and together they fell into a small heap of snow. Jerrod caught his breath. He could see Beck, red hair framing her slightly freckled face, watching him. Slowly he lowered his lips, until they found hers. The world could have ended, and neither of the teens would have cared.


	11. Chapter 11

11- "Door"

Jerrod sprawled on the couch in front of the crackling fire. He let out a sigh of contentment. The rumours about Beck and himself had spread like wildfire. Glancing out of the window, he saw the darkness falling. A bell rang from deep within the castle; a reminder that all students should be in bed. Jerrod got up, and exited the portrait/door, with a stern look from its occupant.

'You should be out and about, young man!' the witch said.

'Sod off!' Jerrod scampered through empty corridors, until he reached his destination. Inside the classroom, Beck was waiting for him. A quick kiss, and they got to work. For a few weeks now, they'd been having secret rendezvous about the castle, to practise self-Transfiguration. So far, Jerrod had taught Beck the face-change charm, which he employed for his Gothic appearance, and they both had the spell well and truly under control.

'_Gothis_!' she said, and the chill overcame her. Blackness sprang from the roots of her growing hair, until it reached her waist. Black eye makeup darkened Beck's eyelids and lashes.

'Yeah!' said Jerrod, pleased with Beck's progress. Their ultimate aim was to transfigure their entire selves; with a few skills they'd learned in Spell-Writing.

'Okay, lets try the final spell' said Beck, a zealous look in her eye.

'Your enjoying this, aren't you?' Jerrod laughed, as he fetched the parchment with the spell they'd written. 'Okay, the incantation is "_Gothis Selbst_".'

'_Gothis Selbst_!' repeated Beck, her wand discarded. She picked it up, and hesitated.

'You first' she said, 'It's your spell.' Beck watched, as the dark shadow spurted from Jerrod's wand, and surrounded him. Jerrod shivered as his felt himself changing. The shadow dissipated, and Beck clapped her hand to her mouth. Jerrod conjured a mirror, and looked himself over. Instead of his natural brown eyes, startling blue orbs stared back. His school robes had been replaced by a black shirt and heavy black jeans. Across his shoulders, he wore a long coat, which black hems brushed the floor.

'That's amazing!' said Beck, walking around the new Jerrod. She took a few steps back, and said firmly '_Gothis Selbst_!' The shadow swirled about Beck, turning her. She too stepped from the shadow barely recognisable. A flowing black dress adorned her slender figure. The dress was short on one side, revealing knee high buckled leather platforms. A full-length hooded cloak covered her face. With two hands, Beck drew back the cowl, revealing her deathly pale face, and long black hair. She too had the clear blue eyes.

'Wow! We did it' she said, throwing her arms about Jerrod. Jerrod kissed her, quickly. A resounding crash sprang them apart. Peeves, the poltergeist, hovered above the broken mirror.

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED!' he cried. Jerrod grabbed Beck's hand, and they fled the room. Filch appeared at a corridor in front of them, with a look of fury on his face. It soon turned to shock as the two ethereal-looking teens sprinted past him. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris bounded after the pair, Filch giving chase.Jerrod turned this way and that, lost in the flight. Turning into a long corridor, they sped blindly through the hanging webs of dust. The door at the end was old and worn, but Jerrod ripped it open. Nothing was on the other side, only blackness.

'Jerrod…' said Beck, cautioning him. He let go her hand and stepped hesitantly through the door.

Beck screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

12- "Ghost"

Jerrod felt cold. Beck kept screaming his name, as she stumbled away from him. A strange light sensation filtered up from his feet, causing him to look down. Jerrod cried out in shock, as he saw the floor _through_ his feet.

I'm a ghost, Jerrod thought, completely stunned. He drifted toward Beck, who quickly withdrew.

'Come on Beck, its me' he pleaded. Beck just sobbed through her hands.

'You're a ghost!' she screamed. Jerrod was confused. Maybe if I went back through the door. Beck turned and fled. Jerrod just watched her go.

Beck cried as she ran, almost disbelieving what she had seen. A rushing of feet preceded Filch's arrival.

'My girl, you shouldn't be out this late. No magic costume will protect you from punishment.' Instead of arguing, Beck just collapsed to the floor, crying out her heart. Filch was perplexed. Clearly something had happened to the boy, but it was not in Filch's nature to be nice.

'Come, let me take you back to Gryffindor tower.' He helped the crying girl up, and half-carried her up the stairs. A ghost slid from the wall, whose presence caused Beck to scream. Filch recognised the ghost, but still took an involuntary step backwards.

'My boy, what have you done?' shouted Filch, hobbling down the corridor toward him. By reflex, Filch moved to grab Jerrod by the shoulder, but instead, his hand just passed through the ghostly Jerrod. Filch shouted at him again.

'How do I go back?' shouted Jerrod, his ethereal voice echoing around the tight confines of the corridor.

'Quickly boy, you have to go back through the door.' Beck's sobbing lessened a little, as she realised that Jerrod might still be okay. Jerrod disappeared through the wall, and Beck detached herself from Filch, and raced back down the stairs.

He fell heavily onto the stone floor. Beck rushed to his side, tears turning to joy. She helped him up, while Filch barred the door.

'What is this?' asked an imperious voice. All three looked up, and saw Professor Malfoy striding toward them. 'I can clearly remember the message at the beginning of the year; STAY AWAY FROM THE DUNGEONS!' Filch stepped up.

'The Door of Dread has been found Professor.' Malfoy's face paled.

'Come with me. Now' Malfoy commanded, leading them out of the dungeons.

Once again, Jerrod and Beck stood before the headmaster, but this time, an expression of profound concern was played across his face.

'This is most troubling' was all he said, for a few minutes. He dismissed Filch and Malfoy. 'I am about to tell you something that most of the teachers here do not know.' He looked at them intently over his glasses.

'Yes headmaster, we won't tell a soul' said Jerrod, and Beck nodded in agreement. Mr. Potter took a deep breath, and explained.

'When I fought Lord Voldemort, I destroyed all his Horcruxes. Than in duelling, I destroyed his body. Most people can tell you this, but none but a few know this; his will to dominate was incredible. It even saved him from absolution.'

'You mean-' Jerrod started.

'Voldemort is a ghost. He still exists.'


	13. Chapter 13

13- "More To the Music"

Exams were fast approaching, and more and more, Jerrod and Beck relinquished time practising their music. But after their performance at the Christmas feast, more than a few students had expressed an interest in joining the performance group. After a few short consultations, Jerrod and Beck had accepted four other students to "Songs For The Phoenix." Larson Holden, a Hufflepuff turned out to be an astounding percussionist, while Vera Northern could handle herself on a piano. The biggest surprise came when two well-built Slytherin brothers named Evan and Jake Keen performed with their guitars. After a few practise seesions, they had written their first song as a group, and with the Headmaster's approval, were being allowed to perform it at the Quidditch Cup final presentation.

Jerrod sat alone in the communal study hall. In his hour between before Potions and after Enchanting on Thursday, he pored over recipes for complex potions that were supposed to be part of the examination. His mind kept returning, however, to Voldemort.

'How could the Headmaster keep such a secret?' he kept asking himself. Jerrod knew of the legends surrounding the famous Harry Potter, but couldn't help feeling apprehensive. He shook himself out of the reverie, and made his way to Potions, a full fifteen minutes before schedule.

That evening, Jerrod hurried toward the Quidditch pitch, along with the countless students of Hogwarts. A light sprinkling of rain covered the students, who's spirits were far from dampened by the bad weather and growing dark. Teachers conjured up magical floodlights, which lit up the entire stadium complex. After a short pre-game program, composed of a few short speeches, Professor Wood, the flying teacher, began the game with a sharp blow on his whistle.

The rain pelted down on the stadium, soaking the players and spectators alike. Two blue-clad Ravenclaw players streaked through the downpour, one with the quaffle, flying for the goalposts.

'And Gregor is looking to score!' shouted the commentator, whose amplified voice was all but lost in the wind. Jerrod watched the game from a lower stand, which gave him at least a modicum of protection from the rain. A loud cheer erupted from the Ravenclaw stands as Gregor put the quaffle through the centre hoop, narrowly avoiding both a bludger and the keeper. A sharp pull from somewhere sent Jerrod tumbling backwards down the stairs. Beck stood over his prone form, grinning. She pulled him up, and together they raced back to the castle.

In his room in the Ravenclaw dorm, Jerrod fell back onto his bed, Beck following him down. The soft mattress was more than big enough to accommodate the two elder teens. With a wave of his hand, Jerrod shut the curtains, the door, and brought into existence a few candles, which ignited moments later.

'You cheek!' said Beck, nuzzling him on the neck. Jerrod felt a thrill run through his body. Cold fingers found their way underneath Jerrod's t-shirt, pulling it over his head. He snaked his own hands up Beck's back, teasing her thick jumper off.

'I love you' she whispered. Jerrod's head went into overdrive, imagining the countless possibilities if this statement. A soft music began to play inside Jerrod's head, convincing him of the only worthwhile answer.

'I love you too.'


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to thank Nightwish for the use of their song "Wish I Had An Angel", and feel obliged to say that I hold no rights to this song, other than being a fan.

14 – "Wish I Had An Angel"

The band assembled behind a heavy curtain. They would hear the rustlings of the rest of the school, seated scant meters away. The headmaster gave them a few words of encouragement before returning to his seat.

'_Gothis Selbst_!' and the black shadow burst from Jerrod's wand. The chill cloud covered him, and he felt the familiar change going on. Around him, Beck and the others did the same. Jerrod looked at his new reflection. A messy head of white hair fell about his ears, while a sleeveless long-coat draped from his shoulder to the floor, covering his bare chest and loose fitting black pants. At the flick of his wand, the curtain fell away. Beck stepped up to her microphone, her buttoned black coat flowing about her. Accompanied by a haunting keyboard chord, Beck began to sing.

'**I wish I had an angel for one moment of love, I wish I had your angel tonight**'. The last word was drowned out by the loud entrance of guitar and drum. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd, and the band played on.

'**Deep into a dying day, I took a step outside an innocent heart; Prepare to hate me fall when I may; this night will hurt you like never before**' Jerrod looked up from his bass, and could see the headmaster shuffling in his seat, uncomforted by something. Vera added her voice to the bridge.

'**Old loves they die hard; Old lies they die harder**' Beck took a step back from the microphone, and turned to look a Jerrod, who leaned into his own, and belted out the beginning of the chorus

'**I wish I had an angel for one moment of love; I wish had your angel your Virgin Mary undone**.' Beck resumed her vocals, causing a duet of voice.

'**I'm in love with my lust burning angel wings to dust; I wish I had your angel tonight**.' Evan and Jake leapt up to the front of the stage, black guitars reflecting the thousands of candles adorning the hall. Their guitar duet echoed eerily around the Great Hall. Jerrod looked again at the Headmaster, and locked eyes with him for a moment. The headmaster promptly disappeared. Jerrod quickly turned back to the performance, just in time to scream out the second verse, with Vera.

'**Greatest thrill, not to kill; But to have the prize of the night**'

There's something wrong, thought Jerrod, a knot forming in his gut.

'**Hypocrite, wannabe friend; 13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing**!' Beck's voice rang out for the second bridge.

'**Last dance, first kiss; Your touch, my bliss; Beauty always come with dark thoughts**' Larson rolled up and down his kit leading into the final chorus. Jerrod cleared his throat.

'**I wish I had an angel for one moment of love; I wish had your angel your Virgin Mary undone**.' Beck stepped forward and rejoined once more.

'**I'm in love with my lust burning angel wings to dust; I wish I had your angel tonight**.' Jerrod sang out the last strains of the song, accompanied by a rampaging drum solo.

'**I wish I had an angel; I wish I had an angel; I wish I had an angel**.' Larson jammed for a few moments longer, and finished with a massive symbol crash at the same time as the Keen's ripped the last chords on their guitars. As the applause died away, a single dark figure remained clapping at far end of the hall.

Lord Voldemort.


End file.
